


kansai-ben

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: Maru has wandering hands. Bonus for involving Kansai-ben in some way, shape, or form.





	kansai-ben

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Once again Shige was the last member of NewS to leave for the day, having stayed later than the others to practice his dance moves without Ryo’s unhelpful commentary. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, turning away before he started comparing himself to his bandmates and feeling more inadequate that he normally did.

“Did you know,” a voice from the doorway chirped, “it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile?”

Shige whipped his head around and found himself in the company of Kanjani8’s Maruyama, and while he wasn’t the worst person whom Shige could be alone with at this hour, he wasn’t the best either. Maruyama was known for not being able to keep his hands to himself on _or_ off stage.

“Good evening, Maruyama-kun,” Shige said politely, gathering his things in a way that he hoped would imply that he didn’t want to stick around and chat.

Maru’s grin seemed to brighten the otherwise dimly lit room; however, he didn’t move when Shige made to walk by him.

“Excuse me,” Shige said pointedly.

“No excuses,” Maru replied brightly, stepping towards Shige to close the door behind him. “Ryo-chan says you’ve been stressed lately.”

“I have,” Shige admitted as he took one step back for each one Maru took forward, knowing exactly where this was going and making a mental note to have Wagahai kill Ryo in his sleep.

“I thought I would come help you with your dance moves,” Maru went on, his hands at Shige’s waist before Shige could do anything about it, and then he was turned to face the mirror once more with Maru directly behind him, his fingers tapping lightly on Shige’s hips.

Shige rolled his eyes and started to call him on it, but Maru’s fingers slid along Shige’s belly and Shige unceremoniously turned to goo. “Do you make a habit of seducing everyone Ryo-chan says to?” he managed to spit out, his head leaning back against Maru’s shoulder as Maru’s lips meet his ear.

“I’m here on my own free will,” Maru replied, a little indignantly, but he was still nibbling on Shige’s ear so he couldn’t be that offended. “Shige-kun needs to relax.”

A chill surged down Shige’s spine as Maru dipped under his waistband, teasing mercilessly with his tongue now flicking along Shige’s neck, at least until Shige wriggled around and dug his nails into Maru’s arm. “Naniyanen…”

Maru giggled and moved to unbutton Shige’s pants. “Ryo-chan said you slip into Kansai-ben when you’re angry. It’s cute.”

“I’m not angry,” Shige mumbled, pushing back against Maru and staring dead at him in the mirror. “But Ryo-chan wouldn’t know about the other time.”

One of Maru’s hands moved to hold Shige steady by the hip while the other trailed a finger down the fly of his jeans, applying the faintest pressure to his erection and making his breath hitch in his throat as Maru pressed himself flush against Shige and rubbed against his ass. “You want to do it in front of the mirror, Shige-kun?”

“I don’t care if we do it in front of the windows,” Shige growled, the feeling of Maru’s hardness fueling him more. “Just fucking do what you came in here to do.”

“Dirty mouth,” Maru whispered, increasing the friction between them as he finally slipped his hand inside Shige’s pants, ready when Shige jerked his head to the side and tongued his way into Maru’s mouth.

Shige’s hand rose to rest on Maru’s jaw, indirectly guiding him into the kiss and tilting his head so Shige could go deeper. Maru’s expert fingers were playing Shige like an instrument, caressing him in a way that seemed much more complex than a normal handjob, making him squirm in Maru’s arms and moan breathily into their kiss.

Suddenly Maru stopped and Shige shot daggers from his eyes, at least until Maru urged him forward with his hips and held his hand still so that Shige could push himself through it. “Hip work,” Maru gasped helpfully, steering Shige for the first couple undulations.

Shige groaned out loud and grabbed onto Maru’s thighs as he did it himself, rolling his hips rather impressively and thrusting upwards like he was actually inside someone, kind of feeling like he was, his breath coming quickly and his eyes slowly slipping shut.

Maru’s voice was like honey in his hazy state. “Do you want to fuck me, Shige?”

He barely felt himself nod, the comfort and warmth of Maru leaving from behind him and around him. Shige pried open his eyes and caught Maru before he knelt on the floor, embracing him from behind and nudging his face until Maru turned to kiss him again.

Smiling against Shige’s eager lips, Maru placed a bottle in his hand and whispered, “Just use it on you. I like it better without.”

Shige responded by capturing his mouth, swirling their tongues around for a few more seconds before Shige couldn’t take it anymore, coating himself while Maru pushed down his pants and leaned forward on his hands and knees, looking up at Shige in the mirror until Shige met his eyes and gently pushed in.

Maru hissed and made a high-pitched noise, lowering himself to his elbows and moaning a little as he pushed back into the new angle. “Like this, Shige.”

Shige couldn’t reply; he was too busy trying to remember to breathe as Maru’s tightness encompassed him, making him almost shake from holding back. With both hands on Maru’s ass, Shige began to move, pulling out slowly but thrusting sharply, his nails indenting Maru’s flesh as he bit his lip to keep from losing control.

Maru was moaning loudly, shamelessly, god Shige really hoped there was nobody else here, too fucking bad if there was, and Shige couldn’t take it anymore. One of his hands circled around Maru’s waist to tug on his cock, and Maru was howling now, scrunching his face up in the undeniable prelude to orgasm that was creeping up on Shige as well.

Words were pouring out of Shige’s mouth, words of nonsense that were probably vulgar as his entire body gradually filled up with the pressure, his speed quickening and his thrusts deepening, catching one final glance of his flushed, sweating face in the mirror before Maru tensed beneath him and let go, making Shige groan in relief as he followed.

It felt like forever before Shige could breathe properly, long past the awkward stages of cleaning up and getting redressed. Maru nodded at him and started to leave, but Shige grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him from where he hadn’t yet moved from the floor.

“See, aren’t you glad I came by?” Maru teased with a grin.

Shige flashed a smile. “Better you than Nishikido.”  



End file.
